


Three Moments

by lannclan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Infant Death, Love, Marriage, Oathkeeper (ASoIaF), Spiritual, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Ficlets of the most important moments Jaime and Brienne have together.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Three Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I am feeling emotional so here you go.

Oathkeeper

Brienne of Tarth never believed she would be dressed as a knight for her wedding. Jaime gave her no flowers nor jewellery. His gift was a Valyrian steel sword. A sword for a hero, he had whispered, as she stared at it in awe. It was a sword wrapped with red velvet. She was frightened to even touch it. He called it Oathkeeper. A fitting name for the sword for love was the only oath that he truly cared for. He wrapped a blue silk cloak around her shoulders, drawing in her face for a kiss. Jaime had been dressed in his white cloak. It suited him so well. It felt as though she was marrying into the Kingsguard. Once she had despised him for being so glorified but now she truly believed no man was more honourable. 

Children 

The Maester spoke with an appropriately hushed voice as he delivered the news. Jaime rushed into his chambers to inspect the health of his wife. Brienne laid on the bed, devoid of colour, and sobbing loudly. He rushed to the bed and wrapped his arms around her. ‘Oh Brienne,’ Jaime said softly, not knowing what else to say. Brienne could barely get words out of her mouth as she wailed.   
‘I saw her body, Jaime...she was alive...I swear she looked at me. She was so beautiful, with green eyes...like you.’ 

‘I know Sweetling, it will hurt for a long time. But we will see her one day, she’s only sleeping.’ 

‘We will see her in the afterlife?’

‘Of course. Joanna is alive and she’ll be waiting for us.’

Brienne buried her face in Jaime’s shoulder and rested there for a while. After she had fallen asleep, Jaime gently slipped out of her warm embrace and left the chambers. As he leaned against the door outside, he broke down, muffling his sobs with his palm. 

Death

Jaime held Brienne’s hand, which was warm and wrinkled from age. He was grateful for having the chance to love her but he was ready to let go. Brienne wasn’t ready, of course. 

‘Jaime, I love you,’ her voice cracked as she said things that did not have to be said. He sensed her fear of losing him. 

‘Brienne, I will be up there looking out for you if the Gods are real. You won’t ever lose me. I swear it.’ 

Brienne’s blue eyes were brimmed with tears. ‘You don’t believe in the Gods, Jaime,’ she whispered.   
But Jaime did not speak nor blink anymore. Brienne chose to belief she would see him soon. Elsewise, life did not matter.


End file.
